New Beginnings
by lollipopSoda
Summary: Set some years after Clash. Based on the universe in my other story Divergent: A Different Direction, posted under my other pen name. Three years after the war, there were casualties, Ava lost Eric and then Tobias lost Tris. Will they get their second chances?


**A.N.** Again this is loosly based on my other fic Divergent A Different Direction which is posted under my other penname Scarred Secrets however nothing in this is canon to my story. I've simply wanted to play with different parts of the universe and practice my writing skills. Reviews and feedback are much appreciated!

The first time Tobias kisses Ava is after visiting the graves of Beatrice Prior and Eric Coulter three years after their deaths. It was a moment that left them both in shock and without words. They had been friends for a long time, roommates even, but never more than that. Tobias had even been in a relationship at one point, about a year after the war he met a former Amity and they'd hit it off, so well they lasted an entire year. Ava always suspected Katrina reminded him of Tris, and if she was perfectly honest that's what led to their breakup, even if he would never admit it. But Tobias kissing Ava was something entirely new, something that made no sense.

Things were awkward for a little while after that. Tobias apologized and Ava just shrugged it off. For a little while Ava tried to avoid him, but since they still lived in the same apartment they had been sharing for three years, seeing each other was something that happened...a lot and it didn't take long for things to return to normal. Playful banter, long conversation during nights when neither one could sleep, cooking for each other. This kiss wasn't talked about again and a repeat occurrence didn't seem to be in the books. But that didn't stop either one from thinking about it. Every time Tobias looked at Ava he could remember how soft her lips felt, how warm she had been, and how intoxicating the scent of her cherry blossom perfume had been.

When Ava thought he wasn't looking she would stare at him, her eyes always drifting to his lips and the memory just outside the cemetery would play on a loop in her brain. She tried to tell herself that it was messed up that they'd kissed each other right after paying respects to their deceased lovers...just outside their final resting places. Right now was one of those times as Ava and Tobias sat at their kitchen table, empty plates resting in front of both of them, Tobias breaks the strange silence that had fallen over them, "What are you thinking about Ava?"

How I want to feel your lips on mine again. "You need to shave, you're getting a little scruffy looking, Four."

"Spend a lot of time measuring my facial hair?" Tobias grins, one of his hands rubbing at the blonde stubble on his chin and cheeks, "You're right though, it needs to come off and you need to stop calling me that."

"I bet you have more than four fears now." Ava muses. There was once a time this was a touchy subject for him, but they have come a long way in three years, "You probably got fifteen or sixteen." She grins, her green eyes glittering.

"Oh, being funny now are we?" Tobias bites back with good humor, "Though if Im going go be honest with you, I'm sure I only have one fear now."

"Just one? That is a bold claim Tobias Eaton. But I am curious. What is your one fear?"

He stares at her from across the table, his dark brown eyes meeting Ava's green gaze, "I'm afraid of losing someone."

Ava can feel her heartbeat increase in her chest, her head tilting as her hands fumbled together on the table, "Well, stop being so mysterious. Who is this person?"

Tobias smiles, leaning back in his chair, "She's beautiful. Terribly smart, but insists on using a vulgar vocabulary at the worst of times." He watches with satisfaction as Ava's cheeks turn red, his head cocking to one side, "She's a trauma nurse at Erudite Memorial but also spends her weekends at Amity field, helping her brother in law with her young nieces."

"Tobias..."

His smile shifts to something more like a smirk, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, "We've been friends for a long time Ava, we've lived together since we could call someplace home. Youre the only person I trust."

"Tobias stop..." Ava shakes her head, "That kiss messed with me too, Eaton, but it isn't right. We can't go there."

An intense look settled over Tobias' face, a look that reminded Ava so much of Four when they were at war. His eyes commanded her attention, "You need to let go of Eric, Ava. He's been gone for three years and six months. Just like Tris. If they were here this wouldn't be happening, but they're gone Avania." He knows he's struck a nerve, the former Erudite fists balling atop the table, "They didn't leave us alone. They left us together."

"Because we work so well, right?" Ava snaps, hating herself for pushing Tobias away but knowing it was what she had to do. Her eyes shifted from her housemate, seriously debating getting up and leaving. Maybe it was time she found her own apartment, or moved to the country side with her family.

"Exactly right. Ava youre more then a friend, you've been my rock, you've been my confidant, you're the only thing that held me together when Tris died. I'm in love with you and you would only be lying to yourself if you said you didn't feel the same."

Ava is silent for a long time, green clashing with brown, until an exasperated sigh escaped her lips and she stood abruptly from her chair, the feet screeching against the floor, "God dammit Tobias!" He moves as fast as she does, if not faster, and Ava is reminded of his military training, the two of them now facing off with only the kitchen table between them, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not going to pretend for your sake anymore. Marry me Ava."

This time their was nothing but shock on Ava's face, her green eyes wide with confused emotion. She wasn't sure she processed what he'd just said correctly. But there was no mistaken it. "Tobias no! What the fuck? We haven't even gone on a date, Jesus we kissed once!"

Tobias rolls his eyes, a smirk curling his lips, "Don't play stupid now, Erudite. We've lived together for years, we've dined together a thousand times, I've taken you out a hundred times, we've slept in the same bed more than once. And we love each other."

Once more Ava is at a loss for words, unable to deny the undeniable truth, but unwilling to give in. Eric's memory wasn't fresh in her mind, but there was still a tingel of guilt, Tobias and Eric did not like each other...and Tris...Beatrice was her friend and she had loved Tobias so much. She found the whole situation wrong. When Ava focusses her gaze Tobias is no longer across the table, but standing just a few feet away from her, that same intense look returning to his handsome features, "You know what, you're right. I do you love you Four, I think I've been in love with you since Katrina but its not right. They were our friends."

"And they'd want us to be happy, even if its with each other." Tobias knew that to be the truth when it came to Tris, but he was pretty certain Eric would rather Ava wind up with Caleb. That didn't need to be said aloud, however. "Be my wife Ava."

She swallows thickly, tears pooling in her eyes as Tobias draws closer, their gazes never leaving the other, "Your wife..." She whispers, tilting her face up towards his, a tear falling down her cheek. He catches it, wipes it away, a finger lingering along her bottom lip.

"Mrs. Avania Eaton. It's a solid name." Tobias smiles, stroking her cheek as she leans into his touch, "I'll need to get you a ring..."

Ava tilts her head away from his touch, a strange expression falling over her features, "Tobias...Christina is going to have a shit fit."

"Is that a yes?"

Ava blinks, before launching forward, capturing Tobias' lips with her own in a joyous, loving kiss. "Yes, yes I will be Mrs Eaton." She is back in his arms almost instantly, their kisses turning passionate and desperate. That was the first time they made love, an experience that brought them closer than ever. They didn't make their announcement until a few days later, Tobias having gathered everyone at the old Dauntless compound for drinks and the annual remembrance they held for their lost friends. After Tobias made the announcement he presented Ava with the ring, and then everyone got drunk.

It was the first time since before the war everyone was truly happy. Even Peter was doing well having seemed to have developed an odd relationship with Christina, who even in her drunken state was designing a wedding dress and thinking about flowers and guest lists. Ava slumps back against Tobias who was seated on the large boulder in what was once The Pit, her head spinning slightly, "I told you Chris was going to go nuts."

Tobias merely shakes his head, wrapping an arm protectively around his fiancee, as she tilts her head up towards him, "Take this..." She grins, holding out a small green bottle definitely filled with a shot of whiskey, the second he takes it she pulls out another, twisting off the lid and holding the glass up, "To Eric. You were an asshole, that I loved and I hope you've found peace." With that she takes the shot in one hit, leaving the bottle with a smile on her lips, eyes back on Tobias, "Your turn."

At first Tobias only looks back at Ava, a curious tint in his eyes, but then a slow smile curls his own lips and he lifts his shot, "This ones for you Tris Prior. Bravest woman I ever met, I'm proud to of had your love." He downs his in one take, looking back at Ava, "And to second chances." He adds, entwinning his fingers with her own.

"To second chances." Ava echoes. This was the start of a new beginning.


End file.
